Chapter 136 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rage
Short Summary Long Summary Gildarts whistles in amusement when his attention is drawn away. Rasa focuses on the same thing, and is surprised when his opponent starts laughing. The Wizard quotes “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned”; thinking he finally understands it after years of evading it. Rasa raises an eyebrow, not exactly impressed that his worthy opponent is a womanizer. He was a loyal husband to Karura until the very end, but he muses that she probably hates him for what happened to Gaara. Gildarts frowns at that, explaining that he just isn’t cut out for married life, claiming there’s nothing wrong with that. He is who he is, and all that matters is that he has the approval of those he cares about. Rasa calls the logic sound, getting back on topic by asking who released such massive Killing Intent, having felt nothing like it since Gaara lost control of Shukaku. Grinning, Gildarts explains that it’s the Stealth Commander, Yoruichi, one of the strongest women he’s ever met, being very impressed despite the brief meeting. The Wizard admits he doesn’t know what set her off, but he pities whoever her target is. Gildarts turns back to Rasa, asking to get back to the fight now that the distraction is gone. Rasa gathers Gold Dust, agreeing. Shinji freezes in shock when feeling the anger, muttering about that being a new feeling. When Hana asks what’s wrong, Shinji states ‘Yoruichi is pissed off’. Orlumbus wonders what could’ve possibly set off such a laid-back woman. Shinji realizes what it was, and fearfully asks what the Coalition did to Soifon. Knowing how tough she usually is, Shinji doesn’t even want to think about what could get Soifon to show pain. Deciding the best thing to do is let Yoruichi vent, knowing nothing can be done to stop her; Shinji gives the order to continue onto Nirvana. Jinbe nods at that. Taking a second to realize something, Shinji asks Jinbe where Zoro and Kenpachi are. Confused, the Fishman states they’re right in front of him, before trailing off when realizing he’s wrong. It then dawns on Jinbe that the two swordsmen are battle maniacs, incredibly oblivious, and have the absolute worst senses of direction. While Jinbe mutters in horror, Shinji lowly asks if the two ran off while the others weren’t looking, earning a mortified nod. There’s a pause of complete silence. In utter disbelief, Hana screams while asking who the men think they are. Orlumbus praises the two as admirable, manly men for taking initiative. Hana just yells for him to shut up and starts running up Nirvana’s leg, flanked by her Haimaru Hounds. Shaking his head in disbelief at the handful Kenpachi is, Shinji yells for the others to head on up, not wanting to be shown up by Hana. Shinji, Jinbe, and Orlumbus run up the leg, the Fishman asking if the Soul Reaper can’t use Flash Step to find the lost men. Shinji argues that it’s better if he doesn’t, knowing it’s impossible to stop Kenpachi once he goes off, musing that Zoro must be the same in that regard. Jinbe clarifies that Zoro does know when to hold himself back, but he’s very oblivious. The Fishman just hopes Zoro isn’t in Nirvana already, knowing he’ll get lost. With a toothy grin, Shinji notes Zoro is just like Kenpachi, Jinbe muttering in agreement. Kenpachi charges ahead, Yachiru laughing on his shoulder. He asks his Lieutenant where he should go now, prompting the cheering girl to obliviously point left, away from most of the action, saying there’s got to be a fight there. Kenpachi tells her Yachiru she better be right. She pouts, asking when he’ll call her by her real name. Grinning, Kenpachi says it’ll be when he needs her to fight by her side. Until then, she’s Yachiru, the little girl he found in Kusajishi. Yachiru nuzzles ‘Kenny’, calling that sweet. Back on topic, Kenpachi asks again if this is the right way, and Yachiru says she’s almost positive. Kenpachi questions the almost, exasperated with his comrade’s poor sense of direction. Zoro reaches the top of the leg he ran up, and frowns while concluding that the others got lost. Deciding not to worry about the others, he asks himself which way he should go. Orochimaru tries to get some distance, demanding to know what the woman’s problem is, attacking with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. Enraged, Yoruichi asks if bonds are so foreign to the Snake. She Flash Steps past the attack, yelling that her student and friend was captured and tortured. Remembering the exact injuries, Yoruichi screams that the worst part was that Soifon apologized. Simultaneously, the Soul Reaper punches Orochimaru in the jaw, sending him hurtling back. Jellal is horrified when he hears that, cursing that no one should have to apologize for something like that happening, not blaming his comrade for the way she’s acting. He tells Yoruichi to do what she must, allowing her to commit her wrathful sin to vent, hatefully adding that the Snake deserves it. Growling and recovered, Orochimaru retorts that Granz was the one who tortured Soifon. While Yoruichi promises to track down the Arrancar and beat him next, she vows that the Sannin will go down first. Hissing, Orochimaru snarls that he’ll kill her. Yoruichi calls that good, still having the sense of morality to not wanting to beat a man who won’t fight back. She vanishes, and Orochimaru is horrified to realize he can’t keep up the sheer speed. He’s kicked into the air, and quickly assaulted with multiple kicks and punches, reminding him of when Rock Lee gave an utter beatdown to Gaara. All the Snake can do is think this can’t be happening. Yoruichi tosses lightning with a Shunkō: Tenkei, making Orochimaru scream in pain as he’s slammed to the ground. The explosion destroys the top half of the Ninja’s body. Glaring, Yoruichi yells that she knows he’s still alive, refusing to believe her beatdown ended so soon, railing that he hasn’t earned the right to die before she’s satisfied. Orochimaru’s top half emerges from snakes slithering from his lower body, snarling that his patience is being tested. Yoruichi growls at the audacity of the words, calling the Snake despicable. He demands to know why she hasn’t fallen to Nirvana’s influence, believing her hate and rage should be driving her into darkness. Yoruichi yells that he doesn’t know much about Nirvana, reminding him that her rage is on behalf of the woman who was tortured and treated it like it was her fault. Saying she’s still unaffected, Yoruichi screams that she’ll never forgive the Snake for making Soifon feel that way. Orochimaru frantically defends himself with Wood Style Jutsu, hoping the roots and trunks slow the Soul Reaper down. Yoruichi tosses several Shunko, confusing the Snake by stopping the lightning balls midair. He’s quickly surrounded by hundreds of lightning balls, only having time to curse that he got careless. Yoruichi claps her hands for the Raijū Nagareboshi, saying there’s nowhere to run. The explosion destroys all the wooden constructs. Shunsui pauses his fight and muses that Yoruichi can be the cruelest of all Soul Reapers sometimes, taking comfort in that she hasn’t gone all out yet and possibly caught others in her attacks, thinking of how powerful she and Kisuke are. Kimimaro yells out in worry for his Lord, and runs towards him. Shunsui Flash Steps in front of the Sound Ninja, and blocks the path by holding his two blades out to the side. Kimimaro demands he move, but Shunsui says he won’t interrupt Yoruichi’s fight, adding that he should be grateful that he’s making sure his comrade doesn’t kill him. Kimimaro rails that he’s Orochimaru’s mightiest warrior, and pieces of trash can’t harm the likes of him. Nanao calls out to her Captain, but Shunsui tells her to stay behind, not wanting her to be caught up after Kimimaro went off the deep end. When Nanao protests that she can hold her own, Shunsui reminds her that it’s still his job to protect her. Remembering the promise Shunsui made to her mother, Nanao curses and asks why he has to care and baby her so much. He instantly answers that she’s family, genuinely touching her. Kimimaro activates his Level 2 of the Curse Mark, railing that he’s been angered by refusing to let him help his master, promising to kill him. Shunsui shakes his head at the poor boy, asking what makes the Snake worth fighting for. Kimimaro rails that he was given purpose, but Shunsui still won’t let him pass, knowing the boy doesn’t stand a chance against Yoruichi. Shunsui stops a charging Kimimaro by holding both blades up front. Seeing the tail come down, Shunsui curses and whips his head to the left, barely avoiding a killing blow. He yells that everything is fine to Nanao, while Kimimaro yells for him to get out of the way. Shunsui asks if his Zanpakutō is ready to play yet, not liking the idea of fighting someone so fanatical. After hearing his answer, Shunsui activates his Katen Kyōkotsu. Orochimaru lunges at Yoruichi with Shadow Snake Hands. The Soul Reaper’s hands seem to vanish, every single serpent is decapitated, and the hands reappear. Horrified, Orochimaru realizes that Yoruichi, using nothing but brute strength and ungodly speed, took out all his snakes with a karate chop, comparing her to a faster Tsunade. Yoruichi Flash Steps forward, prompting Orochimaru to defend himself with Ten Thousand Snakes Wave. Yoruichi pauses as she sees the wave of snakes, each with their own blade protruding from their mouth, nearly trapping her. She flies right over the sea of serpents, and tosses a Tenkei right at Orochimaru. He protects himself with quickly made giant roots, but the defense explodes. The Sannin then counters with Multiple Shadow Snake Hands, hoping that he can end the fight with one or two snakebites to poison her. Orochimaru then comes to a horrified realization that as an assassin like Soifon, Yoruichi is probably immune to poisons. Right as he decides to try something else, Yoruichi gets right in front of Orochimaru and throws a kick to his head. The Snake spits out another sword from his mouth, blocking the kick. He then raises his Kusanagi in his hands to try and decapitate the raging Reaper. Yoruichi puts her hand on the flat of the blade from Orochimaru’s mouth, and pushes herself off it to propel over the Kusanagi. Roaring, she axe-kicks the back of Orochimaru’s head, flooring him. Yelling for him to die, Yoruichi lands a powerful punch, but ‘Orochimaru’ turns out to be a log. Furious, she snarls at the Ninja being a coward. Orochimaru pops out of the ground, spitting out a sword aimed at the back of Yoruichi’s neck. She whips her head to the side and spins around to easily avoid the attack, earning a gasp from the surprised Ninja. Yoruichi then grabs Orochimaru by the face, and Flash Steps, dragging him across the ground like roadkill. Hissing in pain, Orochimaru frantically goes through Hand Signs, knowing that he needs to slow her down. He softens the ground with Earth Style: Weathered Ground, surprising Yoruichi as she sinks into the mud. Orochimaru frees himself and gets some distance. Yoruichi immediately attacks with another toss of Tenkei. Acting on sheer instinct, Orochimaru counters with a powerful Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. To his relief, it dissipates the lightning. Emboldened, Orochimaru sends a Wind Style: Gale Palm. Yoruichi easily avoids it and rushes forward. Orochimaru calls her unbelievable for having no regard for strategy or safety. Grinning, he thinks that all that matters to her is him lying dead, hoping to use that to his advantage. Once the Soul Reaper is in front of him, the Snake breathes a Wind Style: Vacuum Spear. Yoruichi barely avoids it by leaning her head to the side, comparing the attack to Gin’s Zanpakutō. Thinking he’ll take her head, Orochimaru stretches and twists his head at unnatural angles, moving the Vacuum Spear. It cuts the side of Yoruichi’s neck, prompting her to quickly punch Orochimaru in the stomach, forcing him to gasp and end the attack. Snakes slither out of the Sannin’s sleeves, wrapping around and binding Yoruichi. He barfs out another sword, aiming it at Yoruichi’s face. She catches it with her teeth, prompting the Ninja to call it impossible. Yoruichi retorts that she doesn’t enjoy something from his mouth in hers’. Yoruichi then coats herself in lightning, killing the snakes binding her, forcing Orochimaru to retreat without his sword. She spits it out, and gathers lightning around her fist. Cursing when he feels the immense power, Orochimaru goes through Hand Signs. Yoruichi charges forward with Flash Step, and throws a Shunkō: Raijin Jinrai. Orochimaru manages to counter just in time with Summoning Jutsu: Rashōmon. The gate shatters in seconds from the exploding lightning, enveloping the Snake in the attack. Yelling as he’s singed, Orochimaru retreats underground. The attack leaves a crater half the size of Nirvana. While a Coalition soldier compares it to a meteor, a 5th Division soldier thinks that whoever Yoruichi fought couldn’t have survived, glad she’s on their side. Yoruichi yells that she isn’t fooled, knowing the Snake is still alive. Orochimaru emerges, transformed with his Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Mamba. He screams that he’ll break her and whips his tail to knock her back. Yoruichi blocks the attack, grabs the tail, and pulls Orochimaru right at her. She punches him into the ground, leaving an imprint of him. The Sannin is in absolute disbelief that his Devil Fruit didn’t give him enough of a boost to beat his opponent, thinking this can’t be happening. Yoruichi curses and asks how it feels to be completely helpless. She rails on him for playing God and making so many feel like that, saying it’s time to pay up. She creates lightning around her in the form of Raijin’s drums, Orochimaru stunned at the sheer power. He wonders how she kept her power hidden for so long; thinking the only data the Coalition had on her from an all-out fight was against Askin Nakk Le Vaar, asking why she hasn’t been more involved in combat. Yoruichi yells and sends a Shunkō: Raijin Senkei, creating a massive explosion and painfully enveloping the Snake in a column of lightning. Kimimaro loses focus and yells in worry for his master. Shunsui takes advantage and slashes the Sound Ninja across the back with an Irooni: Gray, bypassing the hardened skin. Yoruichi’s attack lets up, revealing Orochimaru to be charred and barely moving. Yoruichi advances on him, glad he’s still alive, satisfied with the fight. Briefly thinking she’ll kill him, Yoruichi says it’d be better to take him in, knowing someone with his knowledge needs to be an Alliance prisoner. Orochimaru hisses that he’ll become neither, activating Kakō. He curses Yoruichi for doing this to him, yelling for her to remain and fall to Nirvana. Once Orochimaru completely vanishes, Kimimaro yells in horror at the mere thought of his Lord retreating, wincing in pain at his injury. Shunsui notes that Orochimaru isn’t invincible, calling it apparent after Anemones Plains. Staying calm, Kimimaro vows that they’ll all pay for mocking Orochimaru, and vanishes with Kakō. Shunsui sighs at the ‘poor kid’, noting how much Orochimaru messed with his head. Nanao asks why he didn’t finish off the Sound Ninja, so he admits he pitied the kid too much to end him, calling it cruel. Shunsui reminds her that he spared Chad, pouting that he isn’t heartless. He just sees a kid completely manipulated into being a mindless slave for his teacher and master, glad that Yamamoto treated him like a proper son. He notes the perspective given when he realizes how easily the people they idolized could put their life on an awful track. Nanao remembers how involved Shunsui was as her mentor and father-figure, smiling as she agrees. Jellal joins up with Yoruichi, asking if she got all her anger out. She admits that she didn’t, but her rational side won out. Jellal says nobody would’ve held it against her for killing the Snake, hoping she’d be alright bearing that wrathful sin. Yoruichi simply says that after a lifetime of being involved in a profession of death, she’s prepared to bear any sin for friends. Jellal is just glad she means well, hoping she knows what she’s doing, in case she comes close to crossing that line. Yoruichi repeats that she won’t fall into darkness, saying she couldn’t face those who look up to her if she became like Orochimaru. Jellal asks if that means Soifon, and she confirms it. The rest of the Coalition Unit on the ground is sent into chaos, now that their leader retreated. The only high-level fighter left outside Nirvana is Rasa. Ginkaku breaks Ikkaku’s ribs with a single kick, saying that while gold and silver glitters, his bald head is pretty shiny. The Cloud Rogue states that the Soul Reaper is worthless compared to him, boasting of his name meaning silver and his status as a legendary Shinobi with the name to match. While Ikkaku says he didn’t know names determined value and strength, Ginkaku explains the name is a reflection. He proclaims that results are everything, claiming everything he and his brother did was geared towards that. Ikkaku guesses his opponents don’t seem like the type to care about methods, or they wouldn’t be with the Coalition. Ginkaku shrugs that they have nothing to gain from the Alliance’s desired status quo. With the Coalition, they’ll get money, fame as those who helped bring about the new regime, and they’ll have the status they always desired. Ikkaku says he can see why they would join, prompting Ginkaku to give an offer to join, sure there’s a share to be given. Ikkaku passes, saying he isn’t one for material gain, only wanting to be the strongest. Since you can’t take anything with you when you die, only leave things behind; Ikkaku reasons that he’ll leave a legacy of being the strongest man in the world. Scowling, Ginkaku calls that pointless from someone who’s going to die, saying one should acquire as much as possible before dying, when everything else is pointless. Ginkaku tells his victim to recognize the face he wasted his life, saying he’d have died with les regrets if he spent more time getting values of different kinds. Ikkaku curses that he’ll die with no regrets if he dies fighting. Ginkaku punches Ikkaku into a building, telling him to die. As the Soul Reaper fades in and out of consciousness, he wonders where Kinkaku is. Suddenly, Yumichika swipes with a “Bloom for me: Fuji Kujaku”. Ginkaku leaps away, while the Yumichika declares that he’s here. Ikkaku asks what he’s doing there, cursing him for interfering with his fight. Yumichika scowls at that while Ikkaku goes unconscious. Ginkaku frowns at another ‘pathetic fool’, promising to crush him without the Treasure Tool copies. The Narrative notes that while Sagi created copies of the Sage of Six Paths’ tools, Kinkaku and Ginkaku don’t like the idea of using imitations, showing a bit of warriors’ pride. Yumichika leaps back for distance, promising to show that he’s more beautiful, and that the Ninja is the pathetic one. While taunting his opponent, Yumichika notes that he can’t beat someone with such sheer strength and Chakra levels in a straight-up fight. Since Ikkaku is unconscious and no one else is around, he feels he can try some different tactics. Ginkaku charges and yells that he’ll kill the Soul Reaper. Yumichika fires a Hadō #57: Daichi Tenyō. While Ginkaku is distracted with kicking the rocks away, Yumichika leaps back for more distance and sends a Hadō #4: Byakurai. After his shoulder is pierced, Ginkaku leaps at the Soul Reaper and throws multiple punches and kicks, yelling for him to stand still. Yumichika backpedals and tries to blast back the former Cloud Ninja with a Hadō #31: Shakkahō. Ginkaku shields that with his arm, so Yumichika blasts him in the face with Hadō #32: Ōkasen, quickly adding a Hadō #33: Sōkatsui. Ginkaku tries to hit the Soul Reaper’s head with an axe kick, but Yumichika gets back with Flash Step and shoots a Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui. He grits his teeth at the higher-level spell draining him, knowing it won’t be enough. Yumichika curses that the downside of being part of a direct-combat-only Squad is that he neglected his Kidō training, justifying it to himself by thinking that as long as Ikkaku and Kenpachi are his friends, he can’t train in Kidō. Noting that his opponent beats him in physical strength, Yumichika ducks under a kick that levels a building, covering an escape with Bakudō #21: Sekienton. He thinks that releasing Ruri’iro Kujaku would be a surefire victory, but he thinks he can’t use it in front of Ikkaku, not wanting his friend to know he has a Kidō-type Zanpakutō. Noting Kenpachi’s Spiritual Pressure on Nirvana, Yumichika thinks he’d be cast out of Squad 11 if he knew what his real power was. He thinks he couldn’t live with that, admiring the two so much for their dedication in what they believe. Tightening his grip, Yumichika realizes that if he doesn’t use it, both he and Ikkaku will die. While he’s fine with dying in battle, he’s struggling at the prospect of losing a friend. Cursing to himself that he doesn’t know what to do, he remembers a conversation he had with Chōji. The Ninja had told him he thought he was a really great guy deep down, especially after Yumichika showed concern for him in their fight at Anemones Plains. Calling him really nice, Chōji thought that everyone wants to be liked and approved of, saying the best way to do that is being nice to others. In disbelief at the optimism and naivety, Yumichika asked if this was a long way of saying he wants to be his friend. Chōji says he wants to be everyone’s friend if they’d let him, liking meeting the otherworlders. Yumichika sighs at the good heart, but calls the Ninja too naïve. Yumichika thinks Chōji was right, calling himself insecure and despising the idea of being disliked. He decides that he hates the idea of losing a friend more. Seeing Ginkaku rush out of the smoke, Yumichika hopes Ikkaku can forgive him for hiding this. With that, Yumichika gives the command, “Tear in frenzy: Ruri’iro Kujaku”. Ginkaku curses as the multi-bladed scythe becomes vines and ensnares the Rogue Cloud Ninja. Smirking, Yumichika says it’s all over, claiming all his opponent’s power and life force as his. Ginkaku starts growing weak, realizing that even his Nine Tails Chakra isn’t helping. While Yumichika coolly says he won, Ginkaku asks how the mighty Ninja could be ensnared in a trap like this. Yumichika admits how mighty his opponent was, but the mightiest of warriors are helpless against his real power, calling his Zanpakutō one of certain death. Ginkaku curses him for daring to do this to him. Ikkaku wakes up, too injured to move, wondering if this is Yumichika’s Zanpakutō, asking if he’s doing this. Face falling, Yumichika apologizes for entering the fight and hiding his power. He takes solace in victory, promising that Ginkaku will die now. Eyes going wide, Ikkaku asks where Kinkaku is, confusing Yumichika. Suddenly, a shadow appears over Yumichika, and Ikkaku warns what’s behind him. Kinkaku grabs Yumichika’s sword-wrist, and easily crushes it. Yumichika screams in pain, the vines receding from Ginkaku, who thanks his brother. Kinkaku says it was a good idea to hide and ambush those who rushed in to save their friend, calling bonds the Alliance’s greatest weakness. Yumichika prepares a last-ditch Kidō, but Kinkaku shatters his shoulder with a karate-chop. Kinkaku grabs Yumichika’s head, taunting that his last gasp was a failure, bidding him farewell. Despite Ikkaku yelling in horror and protest, Kinkaku twists Yumichika’s neck all the way around, snapping it. Falling to his knees, Yumichika thinks that he’ll stay liked in people’s hearts, leaving behind a beautiful corpse, and bids Ikkaku farewell. Yumichika Ayasegawa hits the ground, and dies, his Spiritual Pressure vanishing. Ichigo feels the death and yells Yumichika’s name in anguish. Kinkaku laughs that the Soul Reaper almost got Ginkaku, picking up the Zanpakutō. Ginkaku gives his thanks, saying he’d have hated dying like that. Ikkaku curses the two for killing his best friend, forcing himself to his feet. Kinkaku asks what he’ll do about it, but Ikkaku collapses after yelling that he’ll break them. The Ninjas laugh at the ‘weakling’. Kinkaku asks if his brother wants to finish it, prompting Ginkaku to accept. They’re both frozen when they feel a massive and enraged Spiritual Pressure. Kenpachi Zaraki stands over them, Yachiru grief-stricken on his shoulder. He furiously snarls at them for daring to kill one of his men in such a dishonorable fashion. Kenpachi believes that men should die in battle facing their opponents, not be struck down from behind. While Yachiru sadly bemoans her friend, Kenpachi tells her to take Ikkaku and Yumichika and go, so the former can be treated, and the latter properly cared for. When Yachiru points out that he might need her, Kenpachi yells for her to do as he says, vowing to rip both the Ninjas apart. He rages at the cowardice of men who rely on stupid tricks to kill the enemy, promising to make them pay for interfering in the fight and striking down Yumichika like a coward. While Ikkaku looks on in shock, Yachiru grabs him and Yumichika’s body, saying they should go once Kenny goes crazy. She Flash Steps away, the two in tow. Kenpachi slowly advances on the two Ninjas, growling that he’s going to make the end of their lives hurt. Ginkaku laughs while boasting of their advantage in numbers, promising that he’ll die lie that ‘weakling’. Kenpachi asks how he was weak, since they resorted to a dirty trick to kill him. He remembers seeing Yumichika’s real Zanpakutō, thinking that while he didn’t know what that was, it was obvious his subordinate hid his true strength. Ginkaku yells that victory is all that matters, but Kenpachi yells that he doesn’t care about right or wrong, only that they ruined Yumichika’s fight, and are scum for doing so. Ginkaku retorts that he’s a victor, and starts to power up with Nine Tails Chakra. Kenpachi cuts him off by swinging his sword down, striking the Ninja with a massive arc of Spirit Energy that tears through the ground and sends him hurtling through multiple buildings. Kinkaku is shocked that just one attack sent his brother flying, and starts to look at Kenpachi in fear, wondering what he is. Kenpachi growls for the ‘bastards’ to die, adding that he isn’t here to enjoy a fight, but to kill. Cavendish feels weak in the knee when feeling Yumichika’s death, muttering in denial. He had truly valued his fellow narcissist as a friend and comrade. The Naruto Clones curse that they had one job to protect the Shatter Squad, and they failed. Rudoborn gives an arrogant smirk, asking if they’re upset at losing a comrade. Cursing, Cavendish yells that the Alliance values their friends, unlike the Coalition. Rudoborn admits that he’s right, since the Coalition mostly sees no point to form bonds, seeing them as useless. He asks why get attached if everything dies eventually, calling himself the perfect representation of how warriors should truly live. Rudoborn states that his soldiers are mindless drones, and them living or dying doesn’t matter. He refuses to waste his time bonding with ‘disposable toys’, or anyone who could easily die the next day. He calls the Alliance’s pain it’s own fault, telling them to brush off their comrade’s death and continue on. Cavendish furiously rails on the Arrancar for daring to suggest something that hideous and unpopular. With the clones genuinely touched, Cavendish declares himself the most popular and beautiful pirate, and since love and admiration come from others, he values them. Without friends and fans to love, he’s nothing. Cavendish calls out to Naruto, telling one of the clones to put him to sleep. While confused, the Pirate urges them on, asking if they know how to do a sleeper hold. One runs up and grabs the Pirate by the neck in the appropriate position. Grinning, Cavendish tells the clones to get back once he’s asleep, and the confused clones do so. Cavendish then falls asleep. Confused, Rudoborn just orders his Exequias to kill the sleeping man. While the second clone starts to panic, the first stops him, asking if he senses the negative emotions coming from Cavendish. As they wonder what’s happening, Cavendish’s body vanishes from sight, shocking the Arrancar. Before he can blink, several Exequias screams and are cut down incredibly quickly and precisely. Before Rudoborn can see what’s going on, he’s cut right down the middle before he can defend with his Zanpakutō. He gasps in pain before seeing Hakuba, Cavendish’s alter-ego. He gleefully notes that he’d better take advantage of Cavendish actually letting him out. Hakuba repeatedly slashes Rudoborn, the clones unable to keep up with the quick movement, realizing it’s a completely different person. Screaming in pain, Rudoborn realizes that he must retreat, and gives a mental command to his Exequias. Four leap at Rudoborn, but Hakuba cuts them all down in a split second. It’s all the time he needs, and Rudoborn vanishes with Kakō. Snarling, Hakuba calls the Arrancar a coward for running from his execution. While Hakuba decides he’ll find someone else to kill, the clones yell for him to give Cavendish back. Grinning, Hakuba refuses, promising to have his fill of blood before leaving, yelling that he’ll start with them. Hakuba is stopped by a few things. Cavendish starts fighting back for control, slowing him down. One Shadow Clone grabs Hakuba by the waist, while the other grabs the arms to stop the blade. The second looks Hakuba straight in the eye, ordering him to calm down and return Cavendish’s body to him. Hakuba feels fear when he sees a visual of a roaring Kurama. Cavendish comes back, and thanks the clones. The clone asks if he’s alright, and Cavendish admits he isn’t when he remembers Yumichika’s death. With that, everyone left in the Battle vows to avenge Yumichika. Omake: Happy Belated Birthday Ibrahim Natsu grins at the sunny beach and ocean, calling it the life. After the other three Acts of Order agree, they hear feminine voices call out to each of them. Lucy, Orihime, Hinata, and Hancock run at them in bikinis. Lucy holds suntan lotion, Hinata has a soda, Orihime has a beachball, and Hancock has pool toys. The four are flanked by jealous female members of the cast. While Luffy remains oblivious, the other three are drawn to the sight of bouncing breasts. Naruto and Natsu start to have nosebleeds, Ichigo blushes and looks away. Lucy sits next to Natsu, saying she brought the suntan lotion, calling it weird a Fire Dragon Slayer would get sunburned. Blushing, she asks him to put some on her back after, earning a growl from Lisanna. Hinata offers the soda to Naruto, suggesting they go to a great ramen stand nearby later, Tenten calling it well played. Hancock embraces Luffy, saying she brought all his favorite pool toys so he could swim all day. While Luffy questions the beach’s closing time, Hancock is determined not to let this stop her, while Nami snarls and curses the Warlord, saying she’s known Luffy longer. Orihime suggests playing ball with Ichigo, and bounces up, emphasizing her feminine features. While she frowns when seeing Ichigo look away, Rukia thinks that he prefers flat chests, while Neliel smirks that only hers are big enough to please. The boys all thank the girls, calling them good friends. The wording causes the girls to freeze, prompting Naruto to wonder what’s up, with Ichigo comparing them to frozen computers. Appearing Characters Gildarts Clive Rasa Shinji Hirako Hana Inuzuka Orlumbus Jinbe Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Roronoa Zoro Yoruichi Shihōin Orochimaru Jellal Fernandes Shunsui Kyōraku Kimimaro Nanao Ise Ginkaku Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Chōji Akimichi (Flashback) Kinkaku Ichigo Kurosaki Cavendish Naruto (Shadow Clones) Rudoborn Chulete Omake Natsu Dragneel Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki Lucy Heartfilia Hinata Hyūga Boa Hancock Orihime Inoue Lisanna Strauss Tenten Nami Rukia Kuchiki Neliel Tu Odelschwank Abilities Jutsu * Gold Dust * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Wind Style: Gale Palm * Wind Style: Vacuum Spear * Wood Style Jutsu * Shadow Snake Hands * Ten Thousand Snakes Wave * Multiple Shadow Snake Hands * Earth Style: Weathered Ground * Summoning Jutsu ** Rashōmon * Shadow Clone Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Weapons * Kusanagi Devil Fruits * Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Mamba Kido * Hadō #4: Byakurai * Bakudō #21: Sekienton * Hadō #31: Shakkahō * Hadō #32: Ōkasen * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui * Hadō #57: Daichi Tenyō * Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui Zanpakuto * Katen Kyōkotsu * Fuji Kujaku * Ruri’iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, Azure Peacock) Techniques * Shunkō ** Tenkei (典型, Pattern) ** Raijū Nagareboshi ** Raisin Jinrai (らいじん じんらい, Thunder Thunderclap) ** Raijin Senkei (雷神戦形, Thunder God War Form) * Irooni * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 135 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Because We Have To Next Chapter: Chapter 137 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Duty Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign